monicasgangfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Billy 'n' Folks
Chuck Billy 'n' Folks (Turma do Chico Bento) is a Brazilian comic strip created by Mauricio de Sousa. The stories are centered on Chuck Billy (originally named Chico Bento) and his friends and parents, who are all caipiras and live in the small Vila Abobrinha (Zucchini Village), a fictional location on the countryside of Brazil. The only characters who don't live on the countryside are Chuck's cousin, Zeca, and his parents, who live in the city. A distinct feature of this group of characters is that they go to school, unlike Monica and her friends. Character Main charactersEdit * Chuck Billy (Chico Bento) Main article: Chuck Billy * Cousin Benny (Zé da Roça) - Originally called Zé da Roça, which literally means "Joe from the farm", Benny is one of Chuck's best friends. He is the top student of his class and one of the few characters who don't speak with a caipira accent. * Rosie Lee (Rosinha) - Rosie Lee is Chuck's girlfriend. She mostly appears in the stories dating Chuck or just showing her jealousy of him. They are generally drawn together sitting on a fallen trunk. * Granny Mae (Vó Dita) - Granny Mae is Chuck's grandmother. She is famous for the stories she tells Chuck and his friends. These stories are mostly based on life stories of people she knows, and are sometimes dosed with some folkloric elements. She was inspired by de Sousa's own grandmother.12 * Taka (Hiro) - Taka is a Japanese descendent. He also speaks correct Portuguese, and lives in a typical Japanese house, adopting some habits from Japan, like Bonsai, Ofuro, etc. * Zeke (Zé Lelé) - His name in Portuguese means something like "Joe Nuts". He is Chuck Billy's country cousin, is very distracted and is as bad a student as Chuck. His character was inspired by the twin brother of de Sousa's granduncle, who was the inspiration for Chuck Billy.2 * Zeca (Zeca) - His name is hardly mentioned, as people would call him simply "Chuck's Cousin". He is sometimes called Zeca, but he once introduced himself as Osvalderson.3Zeca lives in the city with his parents. In most of the stories featuring him, the main issues are the differences between life in the city and on the farm. When Zeca comes to visit Chuck, he suffers because of the lack of technology and modern equipment. On the other hand, when Chuck visits Zeca, he finds himself lost in the middle of so much technolog and other objects he doesn't understand. Minor charactersEdit * Animals - Beyond living on a farm, Chuck is very friendly with animals. Because of this, he holds close relationships with his "pets", which are typical farm animals. The most famous are his chicken, his cow, and his pig, which are called Ma Megg (Giserda), Malhada and Pork Chop (Torresmo). He also owns an unnamed dunce, a dog named Fido and several other animals which appear occasionally. There's also the Jaguar (Onça), a wild feline that is mostly a threat to Chuck and his friends, but would sometimes be treated like a friend. As a wild animal, she lives in the local jungle. * Teacher Marocas - She is the teacher of the local school. she doesn't teach a specific subject, her classes are mostly about basic grammar, literature, history, geography and sciences. She faces a daily challenge when it comes to teach Chico, because of his poor grades and the fact that he never does his homework. * Mr. Lau (Nhô Lau) - Mr. Lau owns an orchard filled with Apple Guavas, which are frequently "visited" by Chuck and his friends, who steal his fruits. Mr. Lau would respond to these constant attacks by shooting them with his Rifle, which is not charged with true bullets, but with lead, the fruits of the castor oil plant, or even salt. * Genesinho – Genesinho is the son of the local Colonel, and is a rival to Chuck Billy, because of his attempts to date Rosie Lee. As Genesinho is much richer, well-dressed and cleaner than Chuck, Rosie Lee tends to have a crush on him, but in the end she always comes back to Chuck. * Mariana – Mariana is Chuck's little sister, who appeared only in a special story, titled "Uma estrelinha chamada Mariana" (A little star called Mariana). She died just after she was born and became a star then, visiting Chuck on this story. She eventually is reborn and becomes Chuck's daughter. Category:Comics